Dimension Hoppers
by x se
Summary: Gotenks and Piccolo chase after Buu, but not through the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but on a journey through time and space, hunting Majin Buu and making friends along the way. What kind of adventures await them? Read and find out!
1. And so it begins

**This is my very first fic. I have a lot of others though, I'll get em up eventually. In the meantime, here's Dimension Hoppers!**

The Adventures of Gotenks and Piccolo, a Journey through Time and Space

Dimension Hoppers-A Dragon Ball Z Fanfic

In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gotenks and Piccolo make an attempt to follow Buu who had escaped even though the entrance to the chamber was destroyed. They go through a warp in the dimension in hopes of finding Buu.

In Future Trunk's world, Gotenks and Piccolo had stumbled upon his battle between the androids. Gotenks made quick work of 17 and Piccolo took care of 18. After explaining what was going on to Future Trunks, the three began to try to create another warp to get Gotenks and Piccolo back to their own time. But then, Cell appeared and attacked.

"Ka..." started Cell.

"Super..." started Gotenks.

"Me...Ha..." continued Cell.

"Kamikaze..." continued Gotenks.

"Me..." continued Cell.

"Ghosts!" finished Gotenks. He spat out many Kamikaze Ghosts, which went after Cell.

"What madness of an attack is this!?" exclaimed Cell and Trunks.

The Kamikaze Ghosts eventually caught and destroyed Cell.

"Hah. I thought you said this guy was strong Piccolo." said Gotenks smugly. "Buu would have conquered that. This guy was pathetic."

Piccolo stared.

"Hmph... Well, lets get back to work," said Piccolo.

Eventually, a warp was created.

"Goodbye." said Trunks. "And thanks for your help."

"See ya!" said Gotenks.

"Good bye." said Piccolo.

As the two entered the warp, they were transported somewhere very different.

'What the...?" asked Gotenks. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." said Piccolo. "Hey look! That guy looks like Goku!"

Piccolo and Gotenks followed the man to a bar.

"Listen to me." said the man. "Frieza is going to destroy the planet. We all can defeat him if we work together!"

But the people in the bar mocked the man, so the man ran off, but bumped into Piccolo and Gotenks.

The man looked at Gotenks.

"A-are you a S-Super Saiyan...?" asked the man.

"Yeah. So what?" asked Gotenks.

"Please help me. Frieze plans to destroy the planet. Help me." said the man. "By the way, my name is Bardok."

"Bardok!?" exclaimed Piccolo. "You are Goku's Father! Or you would know him as Kakaro-"

"No time." said Bardok. "You. You are a Super Saiyan. You could defeat Frieza. Will you help me?"

Gotenks said yes, and the three went to Frieza.

"Hahaha! So Saiyan, you went to get help I see. You can't beat me! Hahahaha!" said Frieza and threw the energy ball that should have destroyed Planet Vegeta. Had Gotenks not caught it.

"Man are you weak!" said Gotenks. "Cosmic Halo!"

"what the!?" said Frieza in astonishment.

"He, He could do it!" said Bardok in happiness.

"Now then..." said Gotenks. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me..."

"W-Wait... Please... Give me mercy..." said Frieza.

"No way!" said Gotenks. "HA!!"

"Nooooooo!" cried Frieza as he was eliminated. All of Planet Vegeta saw Gotenks's heroic act.

After a Saiyan Style Banquet in Gotenks's honor, a certain Prince decided to crash the party...

'What is this madness I have heard?!" said Prince Vegeta (as a child) as he stormed into the room. "I am to be the first Super Saiyan! And you tell me some stranger did it and beat Frieza!?"

"Yeah...?" asked Gotenks. "So...? Who are y- DAD!?"

"Is that really..." said Piccolo. "You're kidding me."

"I demand proof you are a Super Saiyan!" said Vegeta.

"If you insist." said Gotenks. "Haaaaaaahh...!"

Gotenks became a super Saiyan 3.

"What... power..." said Bardok.

"No..." said Vegeta in astonishment. "I... Am.. the best... This cant be..."

Suddenly, a warp was created.

"Come on Piccolo. " said Gotenks. "Lets go!"

"Yes." said Piccolo.

And the two jumped through the warp, hoping to return to the battle with Buu.

"So Goku, lets try it again."

Then the warp opened, causing Gotenks and Piccolo to fall on King Kai.

"Who are you?" asked King Kai.

"Piccolo!? You're supposed to be training Gohan!?" exclaimed Goku.

"Huh...?" said Piccolo. "This is when Goku as training to face Vegeta and Nappa."

"Who?" asked Goku.

"Oh nothing..." said Piccolo.

"You mean my dad doesn't know my other dad yet?" asked Gotenks.

"Yup." said Piccolo.

'Ummm..." said Goku.

"Goku. These two have incredible power. And this cant be Piccolo. He is different. somehow..." said King Kai. "They are enemies!"

"Is that so?" asked Goku. "Kaio ken, times 10!"

"My Goku! You are really strong now!" said King Kai.

"How pathetic." said Gotenks. "You want to see power? HAAAAH!!"

"What the!?" said Goku and King Kai.

Gotenks became a Super Saiyan.

"Goku... They are too powerful..." said King Kai.

"That doesn't matter!" said Goku. 'Spirit Bomb!"

Gotenks caught the Spirit Bomb and squeezed it into nothing.

"I don't have time for this." said Gotenks.

Gotenks knocked out Goku and King Kai.

"Why did you...?" said Piccolo.

Gotenks ignored that and created another warp.

"Let's go!" said Gotenks.

The two jumped into the warp and landed on a red car.

'hey! "Who's messing with my car!?" yelled King Kai.

"We didn't go anywhere..." said Gotenks.

"No. We went further in time. " said Piccolo. "I don't see Goku anywhere."

"Hey!" said King Kai. "Piccolo! What are you doing? I thought I told you to stop proving your strength! It intimidates the others."

Then another Piccolo walked up.

"Who is this imposter. He feels like Kami." said the other Piccolo.

"Kami and I are one." said Piccolo.

"That's a lie." said Piccolo. "Even if you are from the future, I would never join with Kami."

"Hah. Just wait. You'll need to someday. said Piccolo.

"That's it!" said the other Piccolo. "Special Beam Cannon!"

Piccolo dodged the beam easily, but it blew up King Kai's car.

'Hey! That was expensive!" yelled King Kai.

"Now its my turn." said Piccolo. "Special Beam Cannon!"

The other Piccolo barely dodged, but his arm was blown off, which was regenerated.

"This is a waste of time!" said Gotenks. "We have to get back to Buu!"

"I want to settle this.' said Piccolo.

The two Piccolos began to fight each other, though the other Piccolo wasn't doing very well. Yamcha, Tien and Chaotzo were amazed at Piccolos power, and more amazed that the other Piccolo was losing.

"Why are you still toying with him?" asked Gotenks. "I want to get back to Buu now!"

"T-Toying...?" said the other Piccolo.

"Yes. This is only a sample of the power I got when I became one with Kami." said Piccolo. "Gotenks?"

"Finally!" said Gotenks with a sigh. "Haaaaaaaaaah!"

Another warp was created and Piccolo and Gotenks went through.

"What just happened?" asked Yamcha.

'I don't know..." said King Kai. "Now get back to training!"

In a higher level of other world...

"Ow!" said Gotenks and rubbed his head. "We landed on some sort of arena."

"Where are we?" asked Piccolo. He noticed the stands were full of aliens and that a caterpillar was busy fighting Goku.

"Hey man, who are you dudes?" asked Grand Kai.

The Caterpillar had suddenly gone into a cocoon and it was declared Goku won. Then Goku walked over.

"Piccolo? How'd you die?" said Goku, then looked at Gotenks. "And who is this?"

'I- Uh..." stammered Piccolo. "He's..."

"That's it. Ill show him--" said Gotenks, then became a Super Saiyan 3. "--who I am myself!"

"Goku..." said King Kai. "That looks like a Super Saiyan..."

"What the?: said Goku. "Where are your eyebrows?"

"Wha...?" said Gotenks in surprise. "Don't you get it? Fight me!"

Gotenks's power knocked out a contestant of the tournament.

"Hey!" said south Kai. "You knocked out my fighter!"

"Rrr..." said Gotenks.

'How about he fights for you?" suggested Goku.

Heh heh... Thought Goku. I cat wait to fight this id.

"Alright." said South Kai.

The tournament progressed, with Gotenks winning his matches with ease. Goku won the semifinal round and it was Gotenks versus Pikkon. It was 5 minutes until the match began...

"Hey Piccolo?" asked Gotenks.

"what?" said Piccolo.

"Well, shouldn't our fusion have worn off a long time ago?" said Gotenks with a hint of concern.

"Well, maybe it has become permanent..." said Piccolo. "I'm not sure really. Only Goku knows the secrets of Fusion. Its time for your match, so go on ahead!"

"Ready?" asked Pikkon.

"Always." said Gotenks, then became a Super Saiyan 3. "I'll start! Super..."

Pikkon was silent, though began moving his hands in a strange way.

"Kamikaze..." continued Gotenks. "Ghost..."

Pikkon fired a beam just as Gotenks summoned his Kamikaze Ghost. Gotenks flew u and missed the beam and the Kamikaze Ghosts were mostly destroyed, but a few grabbed on to Pikkon and caused him to be knocked out of the ring.

"Whew..." said Gotenks. "I need something to eat."

Gotenks spotted Goku with some food at a table Gotenks sat down.

"Hey, where'd ya get that?" asked Gotenks.

"Mrph Mumph." said Goku, then swallowed. "Those guys right there."

"Hey you!" said Gotenks. "Ill have what he's having!"

Then, when the match was about to start...

"In a minute!" said Gotenks and Goku with full mouths.

Piccolo slapped his forehead. "He's definitely Goku's kid. Well, sort of..."

"Come on!" yelled the crowd. Some started booing.

"Shut up!" yelled Gotenks. "We're eating!"

Then King Kai and Piccolo walked to the table, grabbed their students by their ears and threw them in the ring.

"Awww!" said Goku and Gotenks. Suddenly, they were both serious.

Gotenks went Super Saiyan 3, while Goku went Super Saiyan 2.

"Let's do this." said Gotenks.

"Ka... Me.." started Goku.

"Cosmic Halo!" called Gotenks. Goku was trapped in a Halo.

"La la la la... sang Gotenks as he casually walked over to Goku and pushing him out of the ring, but Goku tackled Gotenks and they both fell out of the ring.

At that same moment, a warp opened.

'See ya!" said Gotenks. "I had fun!"

"Hm...?" said Goku. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Probably." said Gotenks with a grin. "Come on Piccolo!"

And the two entered the warp, hoping that they would finally find Buu.

"I know who will replace me." said Goku. "Gohan!"

"Wha...?" said Gohan.

About 50 feet away, Gotenks and Piccolo appeared.

"Its the Cell Games!" said Piccolo. "This is great! We could stop Goku from dying!"

"Cool!' said Gotenks. "I mean, I can fight Buu well, so Cell should be easy. And I already beat Cell in that other dimension anyway."

Gotenks flew over.

"Hey Cell." called Gotenks. "Why don't ya fight me!?"

"Who are you?" asked Cell.

Trunks flew over, along with another Piccolo.

Piccolo started to explain, but Gotenks ran up and slammed Cell into the ground.

"I wanna fight!" yelled Gotenks. "Super... Kamikaze..."

"Ka Me ha me..." said Cell.

'Ghost Attack!" finished Gotenks, and spat out a literal army of the Kamikaze Ghosts.

"That's never happened before..." said Gotenks.

The ghosts all grabbed onto Cell.

"Now you won't be able to regenerate Cell!" said Gotenks. "Hahaha!"

"What are you talking about?" yelled Vegeta. "Those things are hugging him!"

"Just wait..." said Gotenks. "There we go!"

The ghosts all exploded, annihilating Cell once and for all.

"Wow!" said Goku.

"You..." said Vegeta. "Cell was mine! Final Flash!"

'What the...?" question Gotenks. "You're weak dude."

Gotenks hit the Final Flash in another direction.

"I am in a bad mood." said Gotenks. "Don't mess with me. A...? Aaaaaaaahhh!"

The fusion ended.

Piccolo rushed over.

"Goten... Trunks... Are you alright?" asked Piccolo.

"Did he say... Trunks!?" exclaimed Goku.

Little Trunks walked over to Goku.

"Yeah? So...?" said Little Trunks skeptically. "Your point?"

"Wow..." said Trunks. "It's... Me."

"What is this!?" yelled Vegeta. "Now I have three sons!? And there're all the same!?"

"Three?" asked Little Trunks.

"You, the one from the Future, and the one from now." explained Gohan who figured it out.

"Let me talk to them... You two rest. You'll need to fuse again." said Piccolo.

Piccolo told them that they were going through dimensions looking for Majin Buu. He explained about Majin Buu and what's been going on.

"What!?" yelled Trunks. "Do you know what you have done!?"

"Hey!" said Goten walking over. "We saved tons of lives. We're good guys!"

"yeah!" said Little Trunks. "What's the big deal!?"

"Oh nothing..." muttered Trunks.

"Its time." said Piccolo. "Fuse."

"Fu... Sion... HA!"

"Whew..." said Gotenks. "I'm back. Come on Piccolo. Haaaaaaah!"

Another gate opened. The two heroes went through.

"Piccolo!" said Gotenks with excitement. "Its Majin Buu! But what's he looking at...?"

"An hour glass..." said Piccolo. "Gotenks! We're too early!"

"So..?" said Gotenks with confusion.

"Listen. We wait till he comes out again. This way, there won't be two Gotenks's" replied Piccolo.

"Whatever." said Gotenks.

After about 20 more minutes, Buu got mad and eventually, another Piccolo went down with Buu to the Time Chamber.

Then 5 minutes later, a figure came out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber..

Gotenks and Piccolo jumped out.

"Hello Buu!" said Piccolo.

"Remember us?" finished Gotenks.

**Whatcha think so far? Well, review and tell me! See Ya later!**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	2. Who am I? I AM SEVETENKS!

Well, here's the second chapter… 

**Dimension Hoppers: **

**Chapter 2- Who am I…? I am Sevetenks!**

"Hello Buu!" said Piccolo.

"Remember us?" finished Gotenks.

"Buu…?" said the figure. The figure stopped into view, revealing a worn out Piccolo. "What the…? Who are you!?"

"Great…" said Piccolo. "We're in the right place, the right time, but the wrong dimension…"

"So…?" said Gotenks. "Now what?"

"Hmmm…" said Piccolo. "Let's ask him."

So Gotenks and Piccolo explained to the other Piccolo what had happened to them.

"I see…" said the other Piccolo. "Well, in this dimension… Gotenks… He was a great warrior."

"Whadya mean _was_?" asked Gotenks.

"You see, Gotenks was a noble warrior. He never thought about anything but protecting others…" said Piccolo sadly. "He… He destroyed himself and Buu with one ultimate attack… I barely escaped it myself…"

"Noble!?" exclaimed Piccolo. "What!? B-But, this Gotenks is arrogant, prideful, cocky, stubborn and disobedient! This really is a different dimension…"

Gotenks looked both proud and angry at the same time.

"Well, lets go!" said Gotenks.

Gotenks opened a warp and he and Piccolo went through.

"Now, I shall absorb you!" said Cell.

About 15 meters away, Piccolo and Gotenks appeared. They saw Android 16 and Cell fighting. Nearby, saw the dead body of another Piccolo.

"This is different…" said Piccolo.

"17, 18…" said 16 as he blocked a kick. "Please escape while you can!"

"No way!" said 17. "Besides, look! You just killed him!"

"no…" said 16. "He is moving underground. Behind you 17!"

Before anyone knew what happened, Gotenks appeared and knocked out Cell, then blasted him till there was nothing left to blast.

"So…" said Android 17. "You came from another dimension…?"

"Yes. And we have told you what will happen if you challenge us to battle." Said Piccolo. But then, Gotenks became Goten and Trunks. "Ah… I see…"

"They're two in one body!?" said Android 18 in surprise. "Wow…"

"Weird…" said Trunks. "I remember what—"

"happened" continued Goten, "When we were one…"

"Strange…" said Piccolo. "Listen… Androids. I haven't gotten any training or much fighting done during my time trying to return home, so how about all of you…?"

"It's a fight." Said 17 with a grin.

Piccolo hit some Special Beam Cannons at 17 and 16, but 18 dodged the ones aimed at her. She fired some energy blasts at Piccolo, who dodged and continued his attacks.

After, the Androids left, though 17 was hesitant.

"Hmmm…" said 17. _I wish I could go with them… I need to follow them, because _I _should be the most powerful… I have to train with them…_

As Gotenks created the warp, before it closed, 17 jumped in after them.

"What are you doing!?" yelled 18 as she and 16 stared into the closing warp. "Should we…?"

"No." said 16. "This is 17's choice. When he is ready, he will return."

"Oh…" said 18, then she sighed. "Well then, we should train too."

Meanwhile, a warp opened on a far away Planet…

"I am the Prince of all Sayians and you must bow down to me!" said Vegeta flying towards Broly.

"I'd like to see you try." Said Broly. He kneed Vegeta in the stomach and knocked him far in the distance. Vegeta landed right into Piccolo, Gotenks and Android 17.

Vegeta was surprised to see Piccolo.

"I thought you were fighting Broly!" said Vegeta. "You call me a coward, then run off!"

Vegeta flew over to the fight.

"What's going on…?" asked 17 and Gotenks. "Who's Broly?"

Piccolo quickly told them. Meanwhile about 50 meters away.

"Cant you give us a handicap?" asked Goku.

"Is that another word for a coffin?" said Broly as he hit Goku. "Why don't you give up?"

"I never really learned how…" said Goku with a laugh. He was knocked far into the distance, hit a building and became unconscious.

A similar fate fell upon Gohan. Vegeta and Trunks continued their battle with Broly, but to no avail.

"H-He's just _too _powerful!" said Trunks. "We-We can't hope to beat him!"

"You are a Saiyan Trunks!" aid Vegeta. " If we have to die…We will die fighting!"

Trunks laughed. "Whatever you say dad."

They fired Energy attacks and punched and kicked but nothing was working.

"He doesn't look so tough…" said 17. "I can take him!"

17 flew over, much to Vegeta and Trunks's surprise, and kicked Broly triumphantly, but Broly brushed the spot where 17 kicked him like it was nothing and threw 17 into the distance.

"My turn…" said Gotenks. "Cosmic Halo!"

"What the…?" said Vegeta, Trunks, and Broly as a little Halo flew over Broly's head and imprisoned him. He was then pummeled at a super high speed by Gotenks and then the revived Android 17 joined in.

"Wow…" said Piccolo. "Both of them are getting a lot stronger… And so am I… I wonder if the dimension traveling keeps making us stronger… Maybe that's why the fusion has been lasting longer then normal…"

Suddenly, Broly accessed a huge power source deep within him. He broke the Halo and the shockwaves knocked Gotenks and 17 away. Then, Broly's hair grew and his eyebrows disappeared.

"H-He's a Super Saiyan 3!?" said Piccolo in surprise. "That's not supposed to happen!"

"What… Power…" said Broly. "Well then… Are you ready to die?"

"Never!" said 17 and Gotenks.

"I wonder…" said Piccolo. "Gotenks. Android 17!"

"What?" they asked.

"Use the Fusion Dance!" responded Piccolo.

"What!?" said Gotenks.

"What's that?" asked 17.

"Why can't you?" asked Gotenks. "You're stronger then 17 is!"

"I… I can't…" said Piccolo. "Because… Well I cant. You two must fuse! It's the only way to defeat Broly!"

"Well then…" said Gotenks. "17. We have one shot. We can't mess this up."

"I'll distract him. You two fuse!" said Piccolo. "Oh Broly?"

"Heh… What…?" asked Broly. "You want to die first?"

"Sure!" said Piccolo. "If you can catch me first!"

And Piccolo ran off at a high speed and Broly followed. Gotenks explained the Fusion Dance to 17.

"A… Dance!?" said 17. "Well…"

"Fu… Sion… HA!"

The two beings fused into one. Cyborg and Saiyan were one.

The new warrior looked like Gotenks as a Super Saiyan 3, but was as tall as 17 and wearing the same clothes as 17 with Gotenks's vest on the outside of 17's shirt. Instead of 17's green socks and sneakers, he had Gotenks's boots. He had eyebrows and Blue Eyes. His hair was black but he had a golden aura surrounding him like a Super Saiyan's Aura.

"So…" said the newly fused being. "Who am I… I am Sevetenks!"

Betcha didn't see that one coming? Will the newly formed fusion stand up against Broly as a Super Saiyan 3? Well, review and I might put up some more!

**Oh yeah! **

**Disclaimer: See my profile…**

**Thanks for the review, Stonedragon81586!**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**

**(Does my pen name give it away? Answer in reviews or something, I'm curious…)**


	3. Brojack? Feh

**Here's the next section… "Brojack? Feh…"**

"Fu… Sion… HA!"

The two beings fused into one. Cyborg and Saiyan were one.

The new warrior looked like Gotenks as a Super Saiyan 3, but was as tall as 17 and wearing the same clothes as 17 with Gotenks's vest on the outside of 17's shirt. Instead of 17's green socks and sneakers, he had Gotenks's boots. He had eyebrows and Blue Eyes. His hair was black but he had a golden aura surrounding him like a Super Saiyan's Aura.

"So…" said the newly fused being. "Who am I… I am Sevetenks!"

Sevetenks flew over to Broly and Piccolo. Piccolo was lying on the ground and a bloody mess.

"heh heh…" said Sevetenks. "Broly… Prepare to die."

"You think YOU can defeat me?" asked Broly. "If you truly believe that, then you have a death wish!"

Broly's energy field activated, surrounding him inn a green orb of energy.

"Nice trick." Said Sevetenks. Sevetenks glowed for a minute, and created a Golden Orb around him. "But it's really old. Once it's used once, then everyone can copy it."

"WHAT!?" yelled Broly. "But how…?"

"Hah!" said Sevetenks. "I am too powerful for you Broly!"

"WHAT!?" said Broly. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I am…" said Sevetenks. "Super… Kamikaze… Ghosts… Attack!"

Sevetenks created an army of Kamikaze Ghosts, which surrounded Broly, then blew up.

"It's over…" said Piccolo. "That one was really tough…"

"You wish!" said a voice in the smoke.

"What the…?" said Sevetenks. "How!?"

"Simple…" said Broly. He appeared again as his Super Saiyan 1 form. "My barrier cannot be copied. It protected me from your ghosts fool!"

"So what?" asked Sevetenks. "I don't need the Ghosts to beat you. You're really weak you know."

"Ha!" said Broly. "I'll kill you now!"

Sevetenks suddenly released all of his power, but this caused something else to happen. King Kai's Planet was dragged towards Comet Comori due to Sevetenks power. It exploded on the Comet, freeing someone else to challenge Sevetenks. This warrior, Bojack, who had been sealed in King Kai's planet had been watching the battle between Sevetenks and Broly, and also had taken King Kai's fusion earrings…

"Hello!" said Bojack. "Broly!"

"Who the heck is that!?" asked Sevetenks, then laughed. "What's with the Jewelry?"

"Hmph…" said Bojack. "You don't want to die Broly?"

"Who the hell are you?" asked Broly.

"Doesn't matter." Said Bojack. He put a Potara earring on his Left Ear. "Put this on your right ear."

Bojack tossed Broly the earring.

"Whatever…" said Broly, then put it on. "What the…!?"

The fusion was complete. This new fused warrior looked like Broly, but had Blue Skin but with Broly's hair. He was wearing Broly's pants and the clothes of Bojack on the torso. He had a black bandana on his head.

"Hah!" said the new warrior. "I, Brojack, shall annihilate you!"

"Brojack huh?" asked Sevetenks. "What a stupid name. Besides, you two can't fuse."

"And yours is any better?" asked Brojack. "Huh… What the…?"

Broly and Bojack separated.

"What did you do!?" yelled Bojack.

"Cracked the earring when you threw it at Broly. Used such a tiny energy beam only the flies could see it." Explained Sevetenks. "So now…"

He fired an energy wave at Bojack, killing him.

"Well, that was pointless." Said Piccolo. "Now then, Sevetenks, you must defeat Broly! He's much more powerful then Bojack!"

"That's right!" said Broly. "And I got some of his power too!"

"What!?" yelled Sevetenks and Piccolo.

"Now then…" said Broly. "Time to die! Haaaaaaaaah!'

Broly began increasing his power.

"Sevetenks!" called Piccolo. "We must flee!"

The Planet began shaking. It was beginning to explode.

"Good idea." Said Sevetenks. He picked up Piccolo. "Instant Transmission!"

Sevetenks appeared on the new Planet Namek.

"We need to use the Dragon Ba--" said Sevetenks, the he defused.

On the ground lay Android 17, Goten, and Trunks.

"What power…" said Android 17 in astonishment. "I… Feel so much more powerful…"

"Yeah…" said Trunks. "I feel the same way…"

"Me too!" said Goten.

"And…" said the three. They all did Instant Transmission. "We can do that…"

"I see…" said Piccolo. "I think that wit each fusion and all the Dimension Warping we've been doing, you three have been gaining great power…" said Piccolo. "I've gotten a little stronger, but nothing compared to you…"

"Well then…" said the re-fused Gotenks. "I say we fuse again! That would make us more powerful, right?"

"yeah!" agreed Android 17. "Lets do it!"

"Fu… Sion… HAA!!"

"Excellent." Said Sevetenks. "I'm back and more powerful then ever! But first, we need to find the Dragon Balls…"

"Why?" asked Piccolo.

"We get three wishes on Namek right?" asked Sevetenks.

"Yes…" said Piccolo.

"Okay!" said Sevetenks. "Wish 1: We are a thousand times more powerful then Broly in every way. Wish 2: Everyone Broly killed back on that Planet back to life. Wish 3: Well, I don't know…"

"Fine…" said Piccolo. "But how about 'a lot' stronger then Broly instead of a thousand times huh?"

"Okay." Said Sevetenks.

After Broly had gone on a rampage, he stumbled upon the new Planet Namek and Porunga appearing.

"We wish that Sevetenks, am a lot stronger in every way the Broly is!" said Piccolo in Namekian. "Our second wish is that all the Planet's and People Broly has killed be returned to the way they were before he destroyed them!"

"Your wishes have been granted." Said Porunga.

"Oh mighty Porunga, please, let us call you again for our third wish another time!" sad Piccolo in Namekian.

"Fine…" said Porunga and went into the Dragon Balls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"What the!?" said Piccolo.

"Power…" said Sevetenks. "So much… I am invincible now…"

"Yeah right…" said Broly. "Not sure what your Magic Dragon did, but I will KILL you!"

"What ever…" said Sevetenks. "Ka me ha me…"

"Time to die!" said Broly.

"HAAAAAAAAH!" finished Sevetenks and shot Broly and damaged him.

"Oh no..." said Piccolo after Sevetenks landed.

"What?" asked Sevetenks.

"That was more then enough power to open a warp… But nothing happened…" said Piccolo. "We may be stuck here…"

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Sevetenks. "No… HAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"This power…" said Piccolo. "Wait! We can use the third wish to get us back to Majin Buu!"

After wishing to be returned to their home, Sevetenks and Piccolo arrived at the Lookout. When they arrived however, no one was there.

"He… He must have killed them all…" said Sevetenks. "Buu! You won't get away with this!"

"Well…" said Piccolo. "We must defeat Buu, then we can wish everyone back to life.. But I wonder… How long have we been gone…?"

Suddenly, an energy was sensed on the earth. Using instant transmission, Sevetenks and Piccolo arrived at the site of the energy.

"Buu… He created a warp!" said Sevetenks. Buu jumped inside. "We have to make one!"

"You can't…" said Piccolo.

But Sevetenks tried with all his might and finally created a warp.

"We have to stop Buu…We'll hunt him down, then use the Dragon Balls' from whatever dimension I'm from…" explained Sevetenks. "… To come back here! It's fool proof!"

"Very well…" said Piccolo. "Then lets go…"

And so, the second adventure begins…

Next up is part 2… 

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**

**Thanks for uh… Not reviewing… :P**

**Please review!**


	4. The Beginning of a New Adventure: Dimens...

**Hey! Here's part 2! (Oh yeah, I won zilcho!)**

**Thanks for the reviews by the way!**

The Beginning of an Adventure

Dimension Hoppers Part 2

"So…" said Piccolo. "He was here…"

Sevetenks and Piccolo looked at the carnage. It was the Cell Games arena. Cell wasn't there and the dead bodies of everyone who was there littered the ground.

"What… Happened…" said Sevetenks. "Buu is THIS powerful…?"

"I think the dimension traveling has made him stronger like it made you stronger Sevetenks." Said Piccolo. "Because at the Cell Games was when Gohan was his strongest, well… Except for when he defeated Bojack. Buu has gotten very powerful indeed…"

"Great!" said Sevetenks. "We really need to train… To get stronger… And fast."

"I have an idea…" said Piccolo. "You could train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I used up all my time, but you have about a day left. Go in… I'll train out here."

"I thought it was destroyed…?" said Sevetenks.

"I can re-open it…" said Piccolo. He went down to the chamber, said saw that the one in this dimension was still there. "Train well.."

Before Sevetenks could comment, Piccolo pushed him into the Chamber and slammed the door.

"I hope you get stronger…" said Piccolo.

In the Time Chamber, the three/one hero trained. Android 17, Goten and Trunks not only became good friends, but became extremely powerful during their training in the chamber.

"Where are they…" said Piccolo. "Goten and Trunks have about a day and a half left, and 17 has the full two days."

Just then, Goten and Trunks walked out. They were each about Gohan's age when he first left the Chamber.

"Where is 17?" asked Piccolo. "and… you have aged a lot more then you should have…"

"We are gonna wait for him to finish his time. Then we'll find and kill Buu!" said Goten. "Oh yeah, I think it's broken, cuz we spent I think six years in there…"

"Yeah!" said Trunks. "What he said!"

After half a day of sparring, Android 17 walked out of the chamber. After a meal, the four were ready.

"So guys… Shall we show him?" asked 17.

"Yeah!" said Trunks. "Ready Goten?"

"Always!" said Goten.

"Fu… Sion… HAAA!"

"Ah!" said Gotenks. "17, lets do this!"

"Fu… Sion… HAAA!"

"Excellent…" said Sevetenks. "Now lets go find Buu!"

They jumped into the warp and arrived at the Cell Games Arena. Cell wasn't anywhere to be seen and the only thing that was there was the dead bodies of everyone who was at the Cell Games.

"Buu has become THIS powerful!" said Sevetenks in anger. "How did this happen!?"

"Because he, like us, must have gained power through traveling in different dimensions." Responded Piccolo. "We must find him before he destroys everything in every dimension."

"Huh?" said Sevetenks.

"You see…" said Piccolo. "When history is changed, what happens is that instead a whole new timeline is created. So we have created many timelines and Buu is doing the same. We must stop him!"

"Okay…" said Sevetenks. "HAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The next warp opened and Sevetenks and Piccolo went in.

"Oh Vegeta…" said Zarbon. "I'm perfect… You can't beat me…"

"Yeah righ—Who are you!?" responded Vegeta. Buu appeared.

"Die now!" said Buu. "Extinction Attack!"

"What the…?" said Vegeta and Zarbon.

"Hah!" said Buu. "Time to go…"

And Buu left.

"N-No…" said Vegeta. "I won't die…"

Then Sevetenks and Piccolo appeared.

"What the…?" said Piccolo.

"Noo…" said Sevetenks as he watched Vegeta die. "I WON'T HAVE THIS!!"

"What in the world…" said Piccolo as Sevetenks's power grew exponentially

"You will die Majin Buu!" said Sevetenks. "Now… HAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What's going on?" said Piccolo.

Sevetenks's power kept rising as he created more and more warps.

"I will… Kill Buu…" said Sevetenks as more and more warps ere being created. "Now then… That's enough…"

"What will you do?" asked Piccolo.

"Super… Kamikaze… Ghost… ARMY!!" said Sevetenks and he created over a million Kamikaze Ghosts.

"Wow!" said Piccolo. "They really worked hard in the Chamber. But this seems more like anger and emotion involved… Just like Gohan…"

"Now then… 1000 ghosts in each warp. Hunt down and kill Majin Buu!" said Sevetenks. Report here when you kill the Buu of that Dimension!"

The ghosts saluted and went into the warps.

"Sevetenks… A thousand warps… A thousand ghosts in each… incredible…" said Piccolo.

"Well, after like 6 years of training for the Gotenks part of me and about 9 for the Android 17 part of me, whadya expect?" asked Sevetenks.

"Well…" Said Piccolo. "Look!"

"The warps are disappearing." Said Sevetenks. "We have to go in one now!"

"Okay." Said Piccolo and followed Sevetenks as he jumped in one.

"Oh no…" said Piccolo. "I-I think we guessed right…"

The scene here was different then the one of the Cell Games. On the stadium, The Great Saiyaman and Kibito lay dead. The audience at the world tournament lay dead. And on the ground, Vegeta, Goku, 18, and finally, Goten and Trunks, were all dead as well.

At seeing this, Sevetenks was truly angered. Then he noticed something.

"Buu is still here… And he's fighting…" said Sevetenks. "It's an energy I don't recognize. There are two of them…"

"It's Tienshinhan and Chaotzu!" said Piccolo. "Lets go!"

When arriving where the source of energy was, they were slightly too late. Tien and Chaotzu were dead, but Buu was making his escape.

"So…" said Buu. "You found me… I'll deal with you later!"

Buu jumped into the warp he had made, but was followed by Sevetenks, but Piccolo barely make it into the warp.

"That was close…" said Piccolo. "But Buu isn't here…"

Then Piccolo saw Sevetenks lying on the ground, pounding his fists on the ground, yet no other part of him was moving.

"Darn…" said Sevetenks. "This can't be… No…"

Piccolo looked around. Then he saw what was going on. In the distance, Goku was using all his power to face Buu. But he was losing horribly. Then Piccolo saw Vegeta on the ground, with another Goten, another Trunks, another Gohan and another Piccolo. All were dead.

"When is this…?" said Piccolo. "This… Hasn't happened yet..."

Then, another Buu was on a cliff in the distance, screaming like a lunatic. Then the Buu that Piccolo and Sevetenks knew absorbed Goku, then absorbed the another Buu. Buu created a warp and escaped.

"What are you doing!?" yelled Piccolo. "Why did you just lie there!"

"Buu…" said Sevetenks with an unusual amount of pain in his voice. "He… Stuck me here… Can't move anything… But my arms and mouth… Can't even blink.… He said he wants to fight when I'm stronger… Since I'm the only c-challenge…Left for him…"

Then Sevetenks passed out.

After a while, the three warriors de-fused, and although it looked like they could move again, they were still unconscious.

_So…_ thought Piccolo. _Buu has become a much greater threat… And we still will need to get to our own dimension and fix things there after Buu is defeated… And what of Android 17? He has bonded with Goten and Trunks… Will he return to his own dimension… Or stay with us… This 17 is different then the one the Trunks from the Future faced or the one from our time… I've only known him for a few days and I would trust him with my life as much as I would trust it with Goku or Gohan… And to Goten and Trunks, they trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with him for six years… Or at last to them it was six years… And why was it six years anyway? Strange…_

"Uuuhhh…" groaned Android 17 as he awoke. "I feel like I've been out for days… Piccolo… How long has it been since I… We passed out?"

"A few hours…" said Piccolo. "But you need to rest. So do Goten and Trunks. I'm going to see if I can locate some Senzu anywhere… Even if Buu did kill everyone, I doubt he would have destroyed the Senzu beans…"

And Piccolo flew off.

"so.." said Android 17. "Should I wake 'em up?"

He remembered his time with them in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They had aged, though as a Cyborg, he did grow, but not as much as his friends.

_Android 17, Goten and Trunks had been training for about two years. They had become good friends…_

"_No… Just another minute…" mumbled Goten as Android 17 tried to wake him up._

_Android 17 shrugged. "Maybe Trunks'll wake up easier…"_

"_No…" moaned Trunks. "I already gave you thirty autographs today… No I won't give you my shirt to sell on the internet…"_

"_What an interesting dream…" said Android 17. "Hmmm… Got it!"_

_Android 17 walked over o the kitchen, put a single piece of bacon in the frying pan, and then turned it on._

"_Breakfast!" called Android 17. _

"_Where!?" yelled Goten and Trunks who ran in so fast they knocked the frying pan and Android 17 over._

"_Okay then…" said Android 17 with a smug look on his face. "Now that you're up, I have a proposition for you…"_

"_What?" asked Trunks._

"_What's a propo… propa…" mumbled Goten._

_After explaining what a proposition was, Android 17 said. "So here is the deal. I make you breakfast after we train for three hours. How's that sound?"_

"_We'll do it!" said Trunks and Goten._

"Heh heh…" said Android 17. "Those few years were kinda… fun in a way…"

Trunks yawned and woke up. "Huh… Oh hi 17… What's going on?"

"Well… Piccolo went to find some Senzu…" explained Android 17. "And he said we rest till he gets back."

"Sounds good to me!" said Trunks and went back to sleep.

"Well then…" said Android 17. "I think I'll do the same."

**So there U go. Be happy, don't worry now! Wooohooowooohooooo!**

**Be kind and review!**

****

Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion


	5. Bouncing Balls and A New Chase

_**Dimension Hoppers****

* * *

** _

**Summary: Gotenks and Piccolo chase after Buu, but not through the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but on a journey through time and space, hunting Majin Buu and making friends along the way. What kind of adventures await them? Read and find out!**

**

* * *

**

**Sevetenks: Woot! My story!**

**Chimon: … I'm _still_ not in Catalyst!**

**Hika-chan: In this story, Seve-sama (Sevetenks: KAWAII! Chimon: (sweat drops)) does not own anything but himself, his special attack which is introduced… Um… Somewhere down (points down) and he also owns Brojack! And me and Chimon too!**

**Sevetenks: I'm so proud of her! Anyways, I have NOT edited this since I last wrote/edited it, which was some time in Summer 2004. So you're gonna take it like I wrote it then, got it? Good.**

**Hika-chan: And on with the show!**

* * *

And the three slept for a few more hours until Piccolo returned.

"Guys…" said Piccolo. "Wake up!"

Android 17 was the only one to wake.

"What?" asked Android 17. "Find any Senzu?"

"Yes…" said Piccolo. "But I can't get them. Wake those two up and meet me at the look out as soon as possible…"

Piccolo flew off again.

"Okay…" said Android 17. "Hey guys… Wait… That won't work again will it?"

Android 17 shot a Ki Blast at a tree so it was burning.

"Breakfast!" he called.

"Where?" yelled Goten and Trunks who became instantly awake.

"C'mon. We have to go to the look out." Said Android 17. "Piccolo want's to meet us there…"

"K." said Trunks and Goten.

The three reached the look out to find Piccolo waiting for them.

"You haven't used the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in this time yet…" said Piccolo. "Or at least not as much as you did in our dimension… It should give you about three years for all of you, including me. Lets go."

And they all walked into the Chamber…

"Let's start." Said Piccolo. "17. Me and You versus Gotenks. We'll alternate sparring partners for the first few months, then we'll train individually."

"Okay!" said Goten.

"Sure." Said Android 17.

"Will do." Said Trunks.

After the first few months, Piccolo noticed a faint energy far in the distance. He ignored it and continued training with the others. As the months passed, Piccolo felt the energy get weaker, but at the same time like it was getting closer. Soon, a figure stepped into view.

"Who are you?" asked Android 17.

"Me…?" said the figure. "I should ask you… Instead… HAAAAAAAH!"

The figure's energy grew high. It was almost as high as Piccolo's.

"Heh heh heh…" said the figure as he stepped into view. "Recognize me Namek?"

"It can't be!" said Piccolo. "Vegeta and Goku killed you in this dimension!"

"That may be…" said the figure. "But I've been following you and that child who is two children for some time now… Since you killed by brother right before he destroyed Planet Vegeta to be exact!"

"Hey Piccolo." Asked Goten. "Who is this guy? I mean… He's almost as strong as us."

"His name is…" stuttered Piccolo. "His name is Cooler. He is Frieza's brother."

"So, you know who I am?" asked Cooler, who stepped into view in his ultimate form. "Very good Namek…"

"How did you know I knew you?" asked Piccolo.

"I saw myself get killed… Then I killed the ones who killed me!" said Cooler.

"Oh…" said Piccolo. "But you said you were 'following' us!"

"I was…" said Cooler. "But when you wished to be to your own dimension after facing that Saiyan, I lost you… Luckily, I used the Dragon Balls in that Dimension and wished that I could be in the same dimension as you! Then I followed you every time you went to a different dimension…"

"But how have I not noticed you?" said Piccolo.

"Well, I was training my hardest in this room…" said Cooler. "But I learned how to mask my energy, even when at full power!"

Suddenly he disappeared.

"Great…" said Piccolo. "17! Goten! Trunks! Fuse!"

"Fu… Sion… HAA!"

"Ready 17?" asked Gotenks.

"Fu… Sion… HAA!"

"Cooler!" called Sevetenks. "I an sense you, so why not come out of hiding?"

_How can he sense him…_ thought Piccolo. _Aren't my senses better then his? But either way, as long as we know _where _he is, it doesn't matter…_

"You'll never get me!" called Cooler tauntingly.

Cooler appeared and fired some energy beams at Sevetenks from behind him. Sevetenks knocked them away.

"I told you…" said Sevetenks. "You can't hide from me…"

Cooler disappeared again. The door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Opened, but Sevetenks was over there in an instant and pulled Cooler back into the Chamber.

"Darn…" said Cooler. "Then let's fight! HAAAH!"

"Okay." Said Sevetenks. "Energy Slingshot!"

Sevetenks put his hands above his head, then spun the around, until in-between his hands an orb of energy was created.

"What's that?" asked Cooler. "That looks so small! You really think it can hurt me?"

Sevetenks jumped backwards.

"Are you scared of me?" asked Cooler.

"Ka me ha me…" said Sevetenks. "HA!"

"HA is right!" said Cooler. "You hit your slingshot thing!"

"Ka me ha me…" said Sevetenks again. "HA!"

"What are you doing?" taunted Cooler, then laughed. "Your aim is pathetic!"

_He hasn't realized it yet… _Thought Sevetenks. _That makes it a lot easier…_

"Now then…" said Sevetenks. "Fire!"

"Fire?" said Cooler. "What the…?"

Suddenly, the orb that Sevetenks had created earlier charged at Cooler.

"What the?" yelled Cooler. "That thing has a _ton_ of energy in it! But how is this possible? You used no energy to—"

Cooler was hit in the face and the energy orb bounced around some more.

"Simple…" said Sevetenks. "That 'pathetic little orb' as you put it, can absorb, then use energy! Except uses it differently, so the attack becomes more powerful. And since it bounces, I don't have to waste my time on punching or kicking you, when this 'pathetic little orb' can do it for me!"

"No…" said Cooler. "That's it!"

Cooler disappeared again.

"Darn…" said Sevetenks. "Piccolo…"

"What?" responded Piccolo.

"He's way too back in the Chamber… It would be too dangerous to follow hi-"

"What?" yelled Piccolo.

Sevetenks grabbed Piccolo and began flying deeper into the chamber.

"Where are we…" said Piccolo, then sensed what Sevetenks had sensed. "he plans to et out of here by creating his own warp!"

"Yes." Said Sevetenks. "But I have more experience, so we should make it there in time to follow him."

They saw Cooler and a warp.

"So long!" said Cooler maliciously.

The two landed in front of the warp, though it was getting bigger, then stopped growing.

"Here we go." Said Sevetenks. "We will kill Cooler before he messes up any other time periods…"

"You're forgetting something…" said Piccolo.

"What?" asked Sevetenks.

"The main reason this whole mess started…" responded Piccolo. "While we chase after Cooler, Buu will only continue to grow stronger."

"Well, I say, by the time we finish off Cooler, we'll be ready for Buu!"

The warp began to get smaller.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Piccolo.

"Of course I an!" said Sevetenks. "I thought of it, remember?"

"Don't be confident like that." Said Piccolo. "That confidence of yours. That's the kind of thing that will get you killed."

"Oh be positive once in a while Piccolo." Said Sevetenks. "I am not just confident I'll kill Buu."

"Oh really?" said Piccolo. "Then what are you?"

The warp began to close.

"I'm sure of it!" said Sevetenks.

And the two jumped into the warp, and began what could be the most important journey of their lives…

* * *

**Sevetenks: And so ends the second part of Dimension Hoppers!**

**Chimon: Short, ne?**

**Hika-chan: Hika thinks it's a good story. But it is not as good as Hika-chan's story, because Keiko is in that story!**

**Sevetenks: Aw… She loves her cousin!**

**Chimon: … Review please. We actually might update more often.**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	6. New Transformation of an already powerfu...

_**Dimension Hoppers

* * *

**_

**Summary:** Gotenks and Piccolo chase after Buu, but not through the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but on a journey through time and space, hunting Majin Buu and making friends along the way. What kind of adventures await them? Read and find out!

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Humor

* * *

**Hika-chan: In this story, Seve-sama (Sevetenks: KAWAII! Chimon: (sweat drops)) does not own anything but himself, his special attack which is introduced… Um… Somewhere down (points down) and he also owns Brojack! And me and Chimon too!**

**Sevetenks: I'm so proud of her! Anyways, I have NOT edited this since I last wrote/edited it, which was some time in Summer 2004. So you're gonna take it like I wrote it then, got it? Good.**

**Hika-chan: In case readers don't understand, look at the bottom!**

* * *

"Where's Cooler?" asked Sevetenks. "He isn't around here…"

"An we can't sense him…" said Piccolo. "I hope he didn't already escape to another dimension…"

"Wait… I sense… No… See him… Look over there!" said Sevetenks.

In the distance, Buu and Cooler were fighting.

"Not bad…" said Cooler. "But you can't beat me!"

"You wish!" said Buu. "I'll turn you into chocolate!"

"What?" yelled Cooler. "That's absurd!"

"Yes." Said Buu. "It will taste good!"

Buu shot he Candy Beam at Cooler, but Cooler dodged it with ease.

"So…" said Buu. "You're a bit stronger then I had expected… No matter! I've eaten every single warrior of every dimension I have some to!"

"Good…" said Piccolo. "Had he absorbed them, he would have transformed, and become more powerful…"

"Well it's a good thing he didn't" said Sevetenks as he watched the fight between Buu and Cooler continue.

"I hope he doesn't get smart and decide to absorb Cooler though…" said Piccolo. "If he did, we wouldn't stand a chance…"

"Human Extinction Attack!" yelled Buu as he fired hundreds of energy beams at Cooler.

"That's all?" asked Cooler. He disappeared.

"Huh…?" said Buu. "Where did he go…?"

"Boo!" said Cooler.

"What?" asked Buu as he turned around. Cooler kicked him and Buu fell to the ground.

Buu stood up.

"Not bad…" said Buu. "Not bad at all…"

"Hah!" said Cooler as he fired tons of Energy Beams at Buu. "I doubt you can stand this!"

"No!" aid Buu as he was hit by every single one.

Smoke had risen from the energy beams. Cooler looked at the area where the smoke was rising.

"Hmm…" said Cooler, then blew away the smoke. "Now all that's left is a bunch of puddles… Pathetic…"

Cooler began to walk away, but then, some of Buu's remains swirled together and became a blob, which covered Cooler.

"What's going on?" yelled Cooler. "I killed you!"

"No…" said Buu who had risen from all the other globs of himself. "You gave the perfect opportunity…"

"Opportunity for what?" asked Cooler.

"Opportunity to become stronger!" said Buu as the blob that had Cooler inside it became one with him.

"Nooooooo!" yelled Cooler. That was his last word.

Suddenly, Buu was enveloped by a purple smoke. His power grew much higher as his new transformation began. When the smoke cleared, Piccolo gasped.

"What is this?" asked Piccolo. "This can't happen… We'll surely die now…"

Buu stepped out of the smoke. He was no longer Pink, but a light purple now. He had two giant spikes growing out of his back, and three on each side of his head. He had become a lot muscular and a shell covered his mouth.

"Hmmm…" said Buu thoughtfully. "I have… So much power now…"

"Oh no!" cried Sevetenks. "I can't even sense him anymore even though he's right there!"

Buu created a warp and jumped through it. The warp disappeared instantly.

"This is much worse then I thought…" said Piccolo. "Even if we do manage to find Buu, we won't be able to sense him… We have to go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in every Dimension we visit. It's the only way we can become stronger!"

Meanwhile, in another dimension…

"HA is right!" said Cooler. "You hit your slingshot thing!"

"Ka me ha me…" said Sevetenks again. "HA!"

"What are you doing?" taunted Cooler, then laughed. "Your aim is pathetic!"

_He hasn't realized it yet… _Thought Sevetenks. _That makes it a lot easier…_

"Now then…" said Sevetenks. "What the?"

Buu appeared and killed Sevetenks and Piccolo.

"W-What do you want?" asked the Cooler of this Dimension.

One of the spikes on Buu's back melted into goo, then went behind Cooler.

"You…" said Buu as the goo smothered Cooler and became one with Buu. Though Buu didn't transform again, he became much stronger and smarter.

"Wait…" said Buu. "I should have absorbed those other two… Nah… I don't need any more absorbing. I'll just keep killing everyone in every dimension I come to. That will definitely get me stronger!"

And Buu then created another warp.

* * *

**Sevetenks: Sorry if this, er… Isn't very good… But you're getting it as I originally wrote it. It you want to see something better written by me, check some of my other stories, cause this is AN ORIGINAL PIECE!**

**Hika-chan: Seve-sama is proud of this, despite it's not-as-good-as-other-stuff-ness. Bye bye!

* * *

**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	7. Going to a Place Where the Battle is Won

**_Dimension Hoppers

* * *

_**

**Summary:** Gotenks and Piccolo chase after Buu, but not through the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but on a journey through time and space, hunting Majin Buu and making friends along the way. What kind of adventures await them? Read and find out!

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Humor

**Written By:** Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

**Disclaimer:** Don't own DBZ. What I do own is Sevetenks and some of his attacks.

* * *

**Sevetenks: Nothing new. On with the story.

* * *

**

**Part 7**

Buu then created another warp.

At the other side of that warp, Vegeta and Nappa were attacking cities. People were screaming and running in many directions.

"Hmph." Said Vegeta. "No challenge."

Then Buu appeared,

"Am _I _a challenge?" asked Buu with a laugh.

"Let's see…." Said Vegeta as he checked his Scouter. "You have NO energy whatsoever!"

Vegeta fired an energy blast at Buu, but Buu sucked it into his mouth, chewed it for a minute, then shot hundreds of stronger energy blasts from his mouth.

"No energy whatsoever huh?" said Buu. "I wouldn't bee so sure…"

And Buu went into another warp.

"Actually Bojack, one word comes to mind." Said Gohan. "Kameham"

Gohan had been killed by Buu.

"What the?" asked Bojack. "Who're you? Oh well!"

Buu ran over behind Bojack unnoticed, kicked Bojack, then blasted him.

"Excellent…" said Buu. "I got more power… Now then…"

Buu flew off in another direction towards a nearby city. When he arrived, he blasted everything but one building. He landed and went inside then smiled.

"Welcome to Billy Joe Bobs Western Cake Factory, home of the bes-" said the animatronic robot till Buu blasted it.

"Mmmm…" said Buu thoughtfully. "Where should I start?"

Meanwhile…

The Hyperbolic Time Chamber opened, and out came a 16-year old Trunks, a 15-year old Goten, and a Piccolo and Android 17 who looked pretty much the same.

"Wow…" said Goten. "Now that I'm outside, I feel a lot stronger…"

"I know what you mean…" said Trunks. "Well, now what should we do Piccolo?"

"I am not sure…" said Piccolo. "But I think we are strong enough now… Wait! Lets use the Dragon Balls from the New Planet Namek and wish us to a time when Buu was defeated! Then we can learn his weakness!"

"Good plan." Said Android 17. "Now then… Lets go!"

After arriving on the New Planet Namek via Instant Transmission and using the Dragon Balls, Android 17, Goten and Trunks arrived at the World Martial Arts tournament, where it looked like everyone was going to their seats. Then Goten spotted a future version of Trunks. And another Goten, who seemed to have changed his hairstyle, whereas this Goten had kept it looking like Goku's.

"Hey…" said the Trunks of this dimension. "Goten, that guy over there… He kinda looks like you…"

"You're right." Said the Goten of this Dimension. "And that guy looks JUST like you!"

The two walked over.

"Who are you?" asked the Trunks of this dimension.

After Goku showed up, Piccolo explained what was going on.

"So we need your he" said Piccolo, but was interrupted by some crying, and a little girl walked over.

"Gwamp gwampa!" cried the little girl to Goku. "Some mean boy knocked me over and I lost my ice cream!"

"Don't worry Pan, I'll get you a new one." Said Goku.

"Wow…" said Android 17. "That little crying girl is related to Goku? Crying over ice cream? Big deal…"

"Hush." Said Goten. "To a little kid it's a big dea-"

"I'm not cwying because of the ice cream." Said Pan.

"Then why are you crying?" asked Goku.

"Well…" started Pan. "I kinda punched the boy and he went up reeeal high, but when we wanded, his mommy and daddy were yelling at me!"

"I stand corrected." Said Android 17. "She definitely is related to Goku."

"Uh oh…" said Goku. "I'll be righ"

Goten disappeared and reappeared with some Senzu.

"Here." Said Goten.

"T-Thanks…" said Goku as he fed it to the boy Pan beat up.

Goku explained everything that happened involving Buu and the battles he had fought, when a warp opened.

"Not now…" said Piccolo. "Please not now…"

Buu stepped out of the warp.

"Did you fools miss me?" asked Buu.

"No…" said Piccolo. "We aren't ready yet…"

"I'll be back in a bit…" said Buu. "I will first kill everyone on this Planet one by one!"

Buu flew away leaving Piccolo speechless.

"Vegeta! Goku!" said a voice. "Come here…"

Kibito Kai appeared on the tournament stage.

"Here are some new Fusion Earrings." Explained Kibito Kai. "We need you to fuse… It's the only way…"

"Got it." Said Goku.

"Whatever…" said Vegeta.

The Goten and Trunks of this Dimension did the fusion dance. Vegeta and Goku put the Fusion earrings on and 17, Goten and Trunks became Sevetenks.

"Lets go." Said Sevetenks.

The four heroes flew off towards Buu. But when they arrived, Buu was creating a warp.

"Heh heh…" said Buu. "Get stronger first… Then we'll fight!"

Buu entered the warp before anyone could do anything about it.

"Darn!" said Vegito. "Well then…"

Vegito turned around to face Gotenks, Piccolo, and Sevetenks.

"We better begin our training now." Said Vegito.

"No." said Piccolo. "We should go to another dimension."

"Why?" asked Vegito.

"Because we can use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in that other Dimension!" said Piccolo.

They entered the warp, and found that they were back in the dimension that was home to Piccolo and Gotenks. They were at the Look Out where this whole mess had started.

"Finally!" said a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Piccolo.

Gohan jumped down from the lookout wearing his Saiyaman Costume, except the helmet/turban wasn't on his head.

"I've been watching what was going on." Explained Gohan. "And I couldn't help because I was training. Now I want to help, so fill me in on what's been happening."

After explaining what was happening to Gohan, Sevetenks opened another warp. However, someone else jumped into the warp after them.

"Time to die!" said Bojack.

"No!" said Trunks. "Bojack you will not take this world!"

"He's right!" said Gohan.

"Huh?" said Bojack. "Gohan is down there… And you cant be Goku… Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare!" said Gohan as he flew away from Piccolo, Sevetenks, Gotenks and Vegito.

Bojack was easily killed. But not before he killed the Gohan and Trunks of the dimension they were in.

"Papa papa!" cried a voice.

"What the…?" said Gohan as a little orange blur hit him in the chest.

"Papa!" said the blur that turned out to be Pan. "When did you get so stwong?"

"Uh…" said Gohan. "Who exactly are you?"

"Huh…?" Pan's eyes watered and she flew over to Vegito. "Gwampa Gwampa! Papa forgot about me!"

"Uh…" said Gohan, then flew over to Vegito. "Who is this kid?"

"She is your and Videl's daughter." Said Vegito with a hint of a smirk.

Gohan's face turned red, his voice cracked and he fainted.

* * *

**Sevetenks: Before you review, remember. This is an original piece, unedited. And yes, it needs it, but I am leaving it untouched. I might, if I ever get fully back into DBZ, re-write it or make an Edited edition, or Directors Cut (whatever.)**

**Chimon: Well, till then, Read and Review please!**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	8. A New Super Saiyan

**_Dimension Hoppers

* * *

_**

**Summary:** Gotenks and Piccolo chase after Buu, but not through the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but on a journey through time and space, hunting Majin Buu and making friends along the way. What kind of adventures await them? Read and find out!

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Humor

**Written By:** Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

**Disclaimer:** Don't own DBZ. What I do own is Sevetenks and some of his attacks.

**Sevetenks: Nothing new. On with the story.

* * *

**

**Part 8: A New Super Saiyan**

After going to another Dimension that was destroyed by Buu, the warriors, along with the unconscious Gohan and Pan, went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Meanwhile, Buu continued to destroy dimensions one at a time until…

"Hmm…" said Buu. "This is new…"

Buu was on a strange mechanical planet and an army of robotic creatures were fighting Goku and Vegeta, who weren't doing so well.

"This looks like a challenge." Said Buu and flew over.

Meanwhile, 2 days later, Android 17, 2 Gotens, 2 Trunkss, Vegito, Piccolo, Gohan and Pan all walked out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, which had lasted 3 years while inside. After fusing and opening a warp, the heroes went on their hunt for Buu, but instead found themselves in a place they had been already.

In the new dimension, Broly had just annihilated Sevetenks and Piccolo.

"Too easy!" said Broly and became a Super Saiyan 3 again. Broly noticed the new arrivals and turned around. "Didn't I just kill you?"

"Heh heh…" said Sevetenks. "You wish."

"Pan, listen." Said Vegito. "Go hide, okay?"

"Why should I?" asked Pan stubbornly. "I can fight!"

Pan eventually flew off and Vegito joined the fight.

"Gotenks!" cried Vegito. "No!"

Gotenks was knocked into the distance, knocking over a mountain that held Gohan and Piccolo.

"Gohan!" said Piccolo. "We won't survive unless we fuse!"

"What?" yelled Gohan.

"We don't have a choice!" said Piccolo.

"I don't know the fusion dance!" cried Gohan.

Vegito threw something at Gohan and Piccolo.

Gotenks destroyed the mountain.

"What the?" yelled Gotenks. "What happened?"

"They used fusion earings..." said Vegito.

"No way..." said Sevetenks.

Out of the rubble a new warrior appeared. he wore Gohan's great Saiyaman shirt and pants, but was wearing Piccolos Shoulder armor and boots. The warrior had green skin and no eyebrows and Gohan's hair as a Super Saiyan 2. His antennae were sticking out of his hair and the Fusion Earrings shined brightly on his pointy ears.

"Heh..." said the warrior. "Who am I? My name is Piccohan!"

"So what?" yelled Broly. "I can take all of you!"

"I doubt it." Said Piccohan. "Special Beam Cannon!"

"Huh?" yelled Broly. "What power…"

Broly was killed the second the beam cannon hit him.

"Great…" said Piccohan. "Now Im stuck like this… But it doesn't matter… Let's go find Majin Buu!"

After going into another warp, Piccohan and the others were faced with a horrifying sight. It was Planet Namek. But everywhere, there wasn't anything. And yet, the entire planet had gone to rubble. The grass was brown, the trees were dead, the buildings were basically destroyed and no energy could be sensed anywhere. Gotenks wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Maybe he went to the wrong dimension?" suggested Pan.

"No…" sad Sevetenks. "He was h- Instant Transmission!"

Sevetenks appeared behind Pan and smacked directly behind her and Buu was knocked to the ground.

"So you found me…" said Buu. "Your friend was delicious!"

"Y-You k-killed him…" said Pan. She fell to the ground. She began to cry. "W-Why… My uncle… And Trunks…"

"What's this…?" said Vegito. "Never mind… Buu! We will kill you!"

"That's right!" said Sevetenks. "Energy Slingshot! Everyone, fire attacks into the orb I created!"

After a flurry of Kamehameha waves, the orb went after Buu.

"You think ths little orb of yours will hurt me!" said Buu as he dodged it.

"That's just what Cooler said…" said Sevetenks with a sigh. "But this one is new and improved!"

Sevetenks, Vegito, and Piccohan all used Kamehameha Waves on Buu. Buu was very distracted.

"Owww…!" cried Buu, then he was suddenly stuck inside the Energy Slingshot. Inside, all the attacks that had been fired in it were fired from Buu from inside the orb. "Noooooo!"

Suddenly, the orb exploded, knocking out Piccohan and Sevetenks.

"So Buu…" said Vegito. "It's just you and me… There it is again… Anyway, Time to die!"

"You can't beat me!" said Buu. "Extinction Attack!"

Vegito fell to the ground near Pan, who was losing consciousness.

"G-Granpa…?" said Pan as Vegito stopped moving. "NOOOOOOO!"

"What power is this?" said Buu who had been leaving.

"You will pay for your crimes Majin Buu…" said Pan. Her hair grew golden and spiky. Her eyebrows turned gold and her eyes green. "You will die today!"

"What the?" cried Majin Buu. "You… You're as strong as the others… But you still can't defeat me little girl!"

"Yes I can." Said Pan. "And I'll do it right now! Ka…"

"This trick is getting old." Said Majin Buu. "And frankly, I'm sick of you fools relying on it."

"Me…" continued Pan.

"And while you charge your attack…" said Buu. "HAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Ha… What the?" said Pan in confusion.

Buu created a warp.

"So little girl…" said Buu. "Do you follow and maybe kill me…? Let your friends die…? Or do you let me go… And save your friends… But I already ate one…"

Buu jumped into the warp.

"Darn you Buu!" said Pan. "But it doesn't matter…"

* * *

**Sevetenks: Before you review, remember. This is an original piece, unedited. And yes, it needs it, but I am leaving it untouched. I might, if I ever get fully back into DBZ, re-write it or make an Edited edition, or Directors Cut (whatever.)**

**Chimon: Well, till then, Read and Review please! PLEEEEEASE! PRETTY PRETTY PLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEE!**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	9. The Search Continues

Dimension Hoppers

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ. Own the new fusions though.  
Note: Yeah, I'll finish posting this...

"Darn you Buu!" said Pan. "But it doesn't matter…"

Sevetenks de-fused and on the ground lay an unconscious Trunks, Goten, and Android 17.

Pan flew down to her friends, still as a Super Saiyan, and put them all in one place. She flew around looking for something and found some fruit, which was barely damaged. She fed everyone some of it to each and they all stirred.

"W-What happened…?" asked Goten.

"I don't know." Said Trunks. "P-Pan? Are… Are…"

"Are you a Super Saiyan?" finished Android 17.

"I guess I am…" said Pan. "B-Buu got away… The Goten and Trunks from our home granpa… Are…"

Pan flew over to Vegito.

"I know Pan…" said Vegito. "But we will avenge Goten and Trunks, you'll see."

"Well…" said Piccohan. "This is a problem…"

"What is?" said Goten.

"Well, you see…" said Piccohan. "Buu grows stronger every time he goes t a different dimension… So do we… But that's not enough…"

Pan who was still a Super Saiyan without using energy. "Wait. Can't we wish Goten and Trunks back to life?"

"No…" said Vegito. "This… This has happened before…"

Vegito explained about inside of Majin Buu.

"Then…" said Android 17. "As Sevetenks, we have the perfect skill for that."

"He's right!" said Trunks. "We can shrink ourselves!"

"But we can only shrink ourself…" said Goten.

"Wait." Said Trunks. "We can teach them how to do it!"

"Okay!" said Goten. "But we have to fuse first."

"Fu…Sion…HAA!"

"Fu…Sion…HAA!"

"Now lets begin." Said Sevetenks. "First you…"

Meanwhile…

"Who are you?" asked Majin Buu.

"I am Cell!" said Cell. "But its three days till the Cell Games. Wait to face me then."

"No." said Buu. "I think I'll have a snack. Chocolate sounds good! HA!"

"What in the world?" yelled Cell before he was turned into a candy bar.

"Yum." Said Buu after swallowing, but was suddenly enveloped in a purple smoke. "What's this?"

After stepping out of the smoke, Buu had grown two shell-like wings from his back and there were three spikes growing from each side of his back. In-between those shell-like wings grew a tail like Cells but it was pink. He still had horns growing from his head like Cooler's, though was no longer purple, but had returned to his normal pink color. His feet broke out of his shoes and were like Cell's.

"This tail…." Said Buu. "This tail will make it easier to absorb my foes… Or I could just drink their energy with it…"

Buu walked away laughing evilly.

"Before I go…" said Buu. "I think I'll have a little snack with this new tail…"

Buu hunted down the Z-Fighters if this dimension and drank each single one of them.

"Hmmm…" said Buu. "They don't taste as good when I eat them that way… Well, I'll go somewhere else then!"

And Buu went into another warp.

Meanwhile…

"Well…" said Sevetenks. "I think we're done. All we have to do now is find and defeat Majin Buu!"

"Okay!" said Vegito.

"What?" asked Sevetenks. "Oops… I forgot to teach you how to get big! SHRINK!"

After teaching the others the other part of the shrink skill, they realized they were hungry.

"Great." Said Sevetenks. "Grab on. Instant Transmission!"

When they arrived on Earth, everything was normal. It was as if Buu had only attacked Namek.

"Hey look!" said Vegito. "An all you can eat buffet!"

"Yeah!" said the rest in excitement as they ran in.

After eating for a while, Sevetenks noticed something.

"Hey Vegito…" said Sevetenks.

"What?" asked Vegito after swallowing a bowl of rice.

"Why is Pan still a Super Saiyan?" asked Sevetenks. "And yet she isn't using any energy to do so…"

"I don't know…" said Vegito. "But it doesn't matter…"

"Why?" asked Sevetenks.

"Cause there is food!" said Vegito and began to eat more.

"Good point." Said Sevetenks and began chowing down too.

After finishing their meal, Sevetenks, Vegito, Piccohan and Pan opened another warp and entered it.

"People of the Earth…" said Vegeta nicely, then began yelling. "Give us your energy or you'll all die!"

"Wow…" said Vegito. "I remember this…"

Goku was holding up a spirit bomb and Kid Buu and Majin Buu were fighting each other.

"Buu!" said Majin Buu. "I will defeat you!"

Kid Buu only laughed and charged forward into Buu.

"When is this?" asked Sevetenks.

"This is when the Evil part of Buu, Kid Buu, was defeated." Said Vegito.

Down below, Hercule had called out to the Earth, and after hearing the Earth's "champion" call out, they all offered energy and Goku was able to defeat Kid Buu.

"And then, Kid Buu was late re-born in Uub, or at least I suspect that's the case, but I left before I could find out…."

Kid Buu was about to be annihilated when in-between the Spirit Bomb and Kid Buu, a warp opened and Buu came out.

"What's this?" asked Buu. He turned around and saw Kid Buu cringing in feat. Then he kicked the spirit bomb at Goku, Vegeta, Hercule, and the Good Majin Buu. "Die!"

Kid Buu stared in wonder at Buu. "Eh?"

"Now for you…" said Buu. His tail shot out and opened, absorbing Kid Buu and beginning another transformation.

It wasn't much of a transformation. Buu was shorter and less muscular, and his antenna was longer.

"Hmmmm…" said Buu. "I don't think I need any more transformations…"

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha!"

Four Kamehameha waves were fired at Buu from above. Buu was splattered across the ground.

"We did it!" said Pan. "We really did it!"

"No you didn't." said the puddles as they re-formed into Buu. "But I'll admit, you are stronger. But I'm leaving now!"

"No you aren't!" yelled Pan as she flew down to Buu.

Buu stepped into the warp and waved.

"Bye bye!" said Buu and the warp closed, causing Pan to ram headfirst into the ground.

"Ow ow ow ow!" cried Pan as she rubbed her head.

"Wow." Said Sevetenks to himself. "Why didn't she turn back into her normal self instead of staying as a Super Saiyan…"

"Are you alright?" asked Vegito as he flew down after Pan.

"I-I'm fine." Said Pan.

"Look…" said Sevetenks. "I'll be right back…"

Sevetenks disappeared, then reappeared.

"Why are the Dragon Balls stone?" asked Sevetenks.

"We just used wishes." Explained Vegito. "So we can't use the Dragon Balls…"

"Well then." Said Sevetenks. "We're going to another dimension then!"

After going to another Dimension and collecting the Dragonballs, Sevetenks wished that they were back in the main dimension where everything started.

"Why are we here?" asked Vegito.

"Because this is the only place we can think without being interrupted by events of the past and future." Said Sevetenks. "Now then, from what we know, Buu has the powers of Cooler and this Kid Buu of yours, yet where did he get those wings and tail?"

"Probably from Cell." Suggested Piccohan.

Suddenly, Sevetenks de-fused.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Android 17.

"We'll just have to train." Said Vegito.

"We've already done that!" said Trunks. "If we could only stop Buu from going from Dimension to Dimension, I'm sure we could take him down!"

"It's not that easy." Said Piccohan. "It's easier for him to create warps. He could jump through it before we could do anything. I say, we wish that we were in the Dimension of Buu, then use the Shrink before he sees us and we go inside him!"

"Okay." Said Vegito. "Yeah. That sounds good!"

"Can I help?" asked Pan.

"Sure." Said Goten.

After collecting the Dragon Balls and wishing to be in the same dimension a Buu, Shenron created a warp and everyone went into it.

"Now then." Said Sevetenks. "We'll use the Shrink skill now."

"SHRINK!"

The four tiny warriors flew over to Buu and went inside one of the holes in his head.

"What the?" said Piccohan.

"Ah yes…" said Vegito.

Piccohan, Sevetenks and Vegito all defused and the fusion earrings for Piccohan and Vegito cracked, though Goten, Trunks and Android 17 re-fused into Sevetenks.

"So…" said Sevetenks. "Now what do we do?"

"We find everyone that Buu has absorbed, then free them." Said Goku. "As long as we don't release the good Majin Buu, this Buu would be weak. You could wish the good Buu to return to life afterwards."

"I see." said Piccolo. "Let's get to work then!"

After searching for a while inside Buu, there were two separate dimensions to go in.

"Seem familiar?" Goku asked Vegeta.

"Yes it is." Said Vegeta. "I'll go left, you go right."

Vegeta flew in that direction and was followed by Sevetenks and then by Piccolo. Goku, Gohan and Pan went the other way.

"Grampa, whats going on?" asked Pan. "You have done this before?"

"Yes." Said Goku. "Though I didn't have a Super Saiyan Partner last time."

"Heh…" Pan smiled at Goku. "Whatever…."

Meanwhile…

"So…" said Vegeta. "I'm pretty sure we'll eventually run into--"

"Hello!" said Cooler who had just popped up.

"Die!" said Sevetenks and killed him with one attack.

Meanwhile on the outside…

"RAAA!" cried Buu. "M-My stomach…"

Buu stopped moving and began focussing.

End Nine


End file.
